


Becoming Virgil.

by BornofFlame



Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Italian!Virgil, M/M, also virgil gets double swords cause that's fucking cool, happy birthday you funky lil dad, i did too much reserch, lore heavy at the end, no they don't get to go home, oh no not me making up stuff, okay you finally get a godly parent, patton aqlmost dies becuase agnst, quality patton virgil bonding time, roman gets lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil speedruns camp, Patton helps, Roman is there
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Becoming Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welp88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welp88/gifts).



> enjoy!  
> -ky/emile

“Patton, I need your help.”

Patton looked up from the book he was slowly reading to see that Virgil was standing in front of him, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

“Sure V, how can I help you?”

“I need to speedrun the camp and see how fast I can speedrun this place so I can expose whoever my dad is and then get everyone off my ass so I can go home.”

“You really shouldn’t swear.”

Virgil sighed and Patton held back a giggle. 

“If I don’t swear, will you help me?”

“Sure!” Patton slammed his book shut. “I need to return this to Logan first, so we can try out Athena.”

“Oh, I’m not smart.” Virgil admitted. Patton laughed.

“There’s more to Athena than brains. Like strategy.”

“My strategy to the first time we failed getting me home was to try again. Obviously I don’t have Athena qualities. And my mother’s straight as an arrow.” Virgil shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets as they walked. “I’m sure she’d be ashamed to have a kid like me.”

“Okay, so you don’t think it’s Athena. That’s fine, we’ll find your parent.” Patton said cheerfully as he didn’t bother to knock on the Athena cabin door, just bursting in and walking to Logan’s bunk.

“Lo, you fell asleep at your computer again.” Patton said softly. Logan didn’t respond and Virgil watched as the younger moved Logan from his computer, shutting it and tucking him in. 

“I’ll leave your book on the desk.” Patton smoothed back Logan’s hair and jumped down, glasses, book and laptop in hand as he placed them in a neat pile on a desk nearby.

“Let’s go Virgil.”

…

Sure enough, Patton had the stamina to keep up with Virgil’s desperation and also not get either of them killed by a lava wall.

Also, Virgil was horrible at literally everything that could show who his parent was. Currently they were both laying on the side of the hill that showed the whole camp, watching.

“We could try… I don’t know any other gods. I really should read more.” Patton looked up at the sky. “Maybe you’re like one fourth halfblood, so you can get hurt my Celestial Bronze but you don’t have a godly parent. It’d make sense as to why you haven’t been claimed.”

“Maybe he just forgot.” Virgil said absentmindedly. “Forgot that he had a kid with someone from an alternate universe. Like, my mother has family in Milano and Trieste that goes back forever, it’s not like she’s from here. I’m not even from here, I was born in Rome.”

“But.. That doesn’t make sense, unless your dad was a demigod that got stuck in the wrong place, like how you and Roman are now.” Patton sat up. “None of this makes sense and here, things normally don’t.”

Virgil sat up as well, crossing his legs and picking at the grass in front of him. “I know. I just want to go home.”

Patton sighed. “I’m sorry. But at least you’ll get to participate in the war games tonight. We just gotta get you a weapon. It’ll take your mind off of this mess and we can sort it out tomorrow.”

…

A fucking sword. Virgil raised his eyebrows at the thing and gave it an experimental swing.

“This is stupid.”

“Not when it saves your life when you run into a monster!” Patton said cheerfully. “I use a bow like the rest of the people in my cabin and Logan does a shield and sword combo, while others might favor knives. It’s whatever works for you. And you can always try out a new one if that sword doesn’t feel right.”

Virgil swung it again. “I don’t know, it feels like I’m leaving a side open, or like I’m unbalanced.”

Patton’s eyes widened and a grin split his face. “I have an idea!”

Virgil watched as the thirteen year old took the sword from him and threw it back on the pile before going out of sight as he delved deeper into the shed.

When he finally did come back, he held out a set of bracelets. “Found them!”

“What is that?”

Patton slipped them on, one one each wrist and then shook them. To Virgil’s surprise, they expanded into twin swords, bronze glinting in the light.

“I think it’s called daisho? Double blades? But these aren’t really an Asian style, so I’m probably wrong.” Patton shook his wrists and the swords disappeared. He then took off the bracelets and offered them to Virgil. “They can be yours. I’ve never really seen anyone wield dual except this one girl from Demeter cabin. She hasn’t been around camp for awhile though.”

Virgil accepted them and put them on. “So I just shake my hands?”

“You don’t have to, but it helps me. Just visualize them and they should appear.”

Virgil closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he felt the weight of something in his hands, he risked a glance to see the swords had indeed appeared, a familiar warmth.

“Woah.” 

“You like them?”

Virgil nodded as he gave an experimental swing. “These… I have no idea how to use them but they feel right, you know?”

“Awesome, let’s go make sure you don’t get killed now!”

“Wait what?”

…

Roman was sitting on the table at the pavilion as Virgil struggled into what looked like football protection to him but apparently was actual metal according to his boyfriend.

“You’ll be fine.”

“I know, but like, I’ve never done something like this.”

Roman reached out and caught Virgil’s wrist. “Babe, take a deep breath. No one’s going to try to kill you because they all know that you’re new. What the worst that could happen? Your partner gets killed?”

“Yes Roman! How are you somehow so dense and not at the same time?”

Roman moved his hand to grab Virgil’s face with both hands. “I don’t know. Can I give you a good luck kiss before you put on your football helmet?”

“It’s not a football helmet, but sure.” Virgil said.

Roman pulled his face close and gave him a quick kiss, and when he pulled away, he grabbed the helmet and put it on Virgil’s head.

“Love you, I’ll be waiting here when you’re done. Stay safe and kick some ass.”

“I’m going to try to avoid conflict.” Virgil gave him a final, awkward hug and as he ran off to join the other kids that were heading towards the woods.

Before he could disappear from sight, he turned back and waved. Roman waved and then Virgil was gone, disappearing into the dark shadows of the woods.

Roman looked down at the table he was sitting on and when he looked back up due to the sound of hooves.

Oh god.

He could see the satyr, and not just as a guy or a goat. The whole thing. Roman shot to his feet.

“Oh. my. God.” Roman pumped a fist into the air. “I can see now!”

Then he ran off, leaving the satyr standing in confusion at Roman’s excitement.

…

“We’re lost.” Patton said as he turned around in a slow circle. From behind him, Virgil came up and looked around.

“How did we lose that girl you were following?”

“Kayla. And honestly, I have no idea.” Patton stopped walking. “We should wait here instead of going further.”

“Okay.” Virgil made his swords disappear and took off his helmet as Patton did the same.

“So, how long have you lived at camp?” Virgil asked after about five minutes of tense silence.

“About a year. My mom sent me here to get claimed and I did, but the problem is that no one really remembers if it was Apollo or Hecate, so I stay in the Apollo cabin and practice magic at the Hecate one.” Patton looked behind him as the bushes rustled. When nothing came out, he turned back to Virgil. “I like it here, it’s better than forcing my mom to care for me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, she was great, but handling a kid that attracts monsters and can’t exactly read quickly is pretty draining.”

“What do you mean you can’t read? I saw you this morning, you were doing way better than I could. I haven’t read willingly in years. Audio books are superior.”

“Dyslexia. Most demigods are dyslexic so they can read greek and then the majority are also ADHD so that you can concentrate in the middle of battle. I’ve got both, Lo’s just ADHD and then everyone else is something similar.”

“Well, there’s another thing where I’m like you guys.” Virgil said warmly. “And you should look into audiobooks, you can listen and multitask. It’s great.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I don’t know any good audiobooks in English, but there’s this one reader that does the best Italian narriations. She’s very good at her job.”

They were too busy chatting back and forth to notice the Chimera.

That is, until it pounced, landing on Patton’s chest and completely ignoring Virgil as it clawed through the boy’s armour, striking skin. Patton yelped as Virgil jumped up, swords out instantly.

He tried to approach it, but the tail whipped around and he barely jumped back in time to avoid the snake head.

Virgil waited a second, head feeling eerily clear as he saw an opening and surged forward, blades flashing as he took off the head of the tail. It roared and turned, leaving Patton as it pounced him and Virgil crossed his blades to keep it back.

“Go away!”

It hissed. Virgil hissed back and it paused. 

The monster stared at him for a moment before turning tail and running. 

Patton, meanwhile, was dying.

...

Virgil dropped his swords and ran over to Patton, kneeling next to him and lifting him so he could hold him. Patton was barely breathing and Virgil could feel the heartbeat slowing through his fingertips as he held Patton close.

“Patton, hold on, just a bit longer, please, come on, you’re just a kid..” Virgil begged as the light in the thirteen year old’s eyes dimmed and fluttered closed. The gaping claw marks across his body were still oozing and Virgil lay Patton down on the ground before placing his hands on the kid’s chest.

…

The Fate lifted the electric blue thread and looked at her sisters. The other two were busy, but they knew what was to happen. She took her scissors and held it to the thread.

Such a young child to cut off from life.

Truly a waste of potential.

…

Virgil let out a sob as he reached into himself, grasping at the weird feeling in his chest that had been sitting there for the past few days. Since he and Roman had arrived really.

Then he screamed as he tore it from himself and pushed it through his hands and into Patton.

…

As the scissors reached the thread, the Fate stopped. Not because she wanted to spare a life, it was time for this soul to go, but because the thread wouldn’t cut.

She tried again. It refused to yield.

Oh no.

Not one of _his_ children again. She thought that they had fully gotten rid of him this time.

But there were only a few reasons why a fate could change.

And a forgotten child of a forgotten god meddling with reality was one of them.

…

Virgil saw as Patton’s body jolted and then the claw wounds melted away, leaving a gasping kid to sit up in surprise.

“I’m alive!” Patton patted his chest as Virgil collapsed sideways, curling in on himself as he sobbed from the burning pain in his palms. Patton coaxed the hands away from Virgil’s body and gasped softly.

“You’re bleeding, we need to get you a medic. Wait, _I’m_ the medic.”

“Tired. Glad you’re okay..” Virgil stuttered out as Patton pulled out some gaze and a small vial of a gold tinted liquid.

“I’m going to clean your hands and wrap them okay?”

Virgil didn’t respond. Patton took that as a yes and uncorked the vial to drop a few dots of nectar on the teen’s hands. He then deftly wrapped them, just in time for there to be the light of torches and the sound of footsteps upon them.

“Patton!” Logan was among the group of twenty some odd campers and Chiron, and to the younger’s surprise, the nerd dropped his shield and ran to hug him, falling to his knees.

“Don’t ever wander off again.” Logan hissed in his ear as he held Patton close.

“Okay.” Patton promised as they stood. Virgil lay in a crumpled heap for a moment more, before pushing himself to his hands and then to an unsteady balance, leaning heavily on Patton.

It was silent for a moment.

Then to the shock of almost everyone, Chiron knelt, which was followed by the rest of the group, leaving Patton and Virgil as the only ones standing.

That is until Patton looked at Virgil and his eyes widened before he too, sunk to kneel.

“Theodon. The Forgotten one. Holder of the Broken Scales. Hail, Virgilius De Rossi, Son of Uncertainty.” Chiron’s voice swept across the group and he looked Virgil in the eyes. 

Virgil felt a sensation, quite like all the blood was rushing to his head and he collapsed forwards and knew no more.

…

Patton watched as Virgil paled, the set of cracked scales symbolizing his father disappearing from above his head as he fell face first into the dirt.

Instantly Will was pushing his way past people and flipping Virgil over, even as Patton scrambled over to be next to his brother.

“He’s bleeding out of his nose, mouth, eyes and ears, what the Tartarus did you two do out here?”

“We got attacked, it clawed me up and V stopped it. I didn’t see what monster it was before Virgil killed it or made it go away or something.”

Will shot a glance at him. “You’re fine?”  
“Virgil fixed it somehow right before you guys showed up. I thought I was dead.” Patton said in a rush as he pulled out some bandages and elevated Virgil’s head. “He has to get back to camp.”

“I know, but we don’t have stretcher and the oldest one of us here is like sixteen. How are we supposed to get him back fast enough without doing something worse?” Will said in a panicky voice as he took the bandages from Patton and began to dab at the blood that was leaking from Virgil’s mouth.

“Mr. Solace, Mr. Morales, please step aside.” 

Patton turned to see that Chiron had moved over, and knelt again, so he was almost right behind them.

“I can carry him back along with you Mr. Solace, so that we can figure out what is going on.”

It took some maneuvering, but soon enough, Virgil and Will were on Chiron’s back as he lifted himself up, taking the unconscious demigod and the medic back in the direction of camp and leaving the rest to quickly follow after.

…

When Logan made it back to camp with Patton, he dragged the thirteen year old with him to the Athena cabin and brought out some books.

“What are you doing Lo?”  
Logan flipped to the back of the book, and started to read through the index. “Theodon is not a god. I’ve read this book hundreds of times and it has every minor god, even if it’s just a paragraph.”

“I’m pretty sure Chiron knows what he’s talking about.”

“I think he made it up.” Logan said as he snapped the book shut. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Why don’t we just go ask him?” Patton offered.

“Fine.”

…

The last thing Virgil was expecting to wake up to was a group surrounding him. Roman was the closest, but as Virgil shifted his gaze over, Nico, Will, Patton and Logan were also crowded around his bed.

“Hey.” Roman said softly. 

“Hi. What happened? Please don’t tell me I passed out again.”

“You were bleeding from every exit point possible in your face, not to mention every single pore in your hands. Of course you passed out.” Will muttered and Nico nudged him with an elbow.

“Oh fuck, I was hoping that was a nightmare.” Virgil put his wrapped hands to his face in embarrassment. “Why the fuck did you kneel? It was awkward as hell.”

“Chiron knelt and we follow by example.” Logan looked at Virgil. “And you shouldn’t exist, yet here we are.”

“Come again?”

“Theodon is an ancient child of Nyx, and he wasn’t a god until recently, which is why you won’t find much information on him anywhere. It’s speculated that he was too minor of a god to constantly exist, so he faded and was forgotten.” Logan cleared his throat. “Not to mention the things that he is the god of. Reality and Uncertainty. Your birth was probably a miracle to say the least.”

“Oh.” Virgil wanted to shrink down and hide, possibly wait until he felt like he wasn’t about to crack up in painful laughter. “Is that why I could fix Patton?”

“You can literally change the course of reality.” Nico whispered.

Virgil felt someone move his hands away from his face. 

“It looks like we might have to stay here a bit longer.” Roman ran a thumb over Virgil’s wrapped knuckles. “But I think that you’re the ticket home for both of us.”

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes. “Okay. We can do this.”

“Can you guys go?” He listened as Roman shooed them off, Patton thanking him and Nico mumbling a see you later. Once their footsteps faded, Roman climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Virgil.

“I’m proud of you.”

“I didn’t do anything cool.”

“You found out who your dad was. And you put butter on the toast this morning and you saved that kid.” Roman pressed a kiss to the corner of Virgil’s mouth. “Most importantly, you made it so I can see through the Mist.”

Virgil hummed something that Roman recognized as an Italian lullaby and he burrowed closer to his chest. “Stay here tonight?”

“I promise.”

Roman watched as Virgil stilled and dropped into sleep. He pressed one final kiss into his boyfriend’s hair before also closing his eyes and letting the exhaustion sweep him away.

And from a place far away, Three Fates continued to weave the strings of life.

**Author's Note:**

> theodon isn't a 'real' greek god, unless you count a single powerpoint, which is the first search result when you look up "greek god of reality" And I do count the power point because I'm lazy and it's cool.
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?  
> do you want the next gift?


End file.
